Through The Dark There Is Light
by Nugua
Summary: Friedhofszene, einer der CSI ist gestorben...


**Through the dark there is light**

Schon den ganzen Tag fallen dicke schwere Regentropfen aus dunklen dichten Wolken, prallen auf der Erde auf und durchtränken meine Kleidung und mein Haar. Das Wetter ist gerade zu typisch für diesen Anlass und es kommt mir wie ein Klischee vor. So wie man es auch schon in unzähligen Filmen gesehen hat. Es stört mich nicht, doch ich frage mich, wieso das so ist.

Kalter schneidender Wind schlägt mir ins Gesicht und eisige Kälte kriecht an meinem Körper hoch. Ich spüre es kaum, aber ich weiß, dass jeder andere hier an diesem Platz mit Sicherheit darunter leidet und friert. Doch sie halten tapfer durch. Tun es seinetwegen und auch für mich.

Der Boden ist mit braunen nassen Laub bedeckt, was diesen Ort noch trostloser erscheinen lässt und bis auf ein paar wenige Blumen, die von anderen Hinterbliebenen auf den Gräbern ihrer Liebsten arrangiert wurden waren, gibt es hier keine lebendigen Farben zu sehen. Alles ist trist, traurig und trostlos.

Ich stehe ein Stück entfernt, unter einer Trauerweide. Allein. Abseits von seinen und meinen Freunden, da ich deren Nähe momentan nicht ertragen kann. Doch ich kann ihre Blicke bis hier spüren. Blicke voller Kummer und Schmerz. Blicke mit denen sie mich mitleidig mustern. Aber alle zusammen könnten nicht mal annährend ausdrücken, wie es mir dabei geht. Wie weh mir dieser Verlust tut.

Alles was mir nun noch bleibt ist die Erinnerung an ihn und ich habe Angst davor, dass diese im Laufe der Zeit verblassen könnte. Jeden Tag ein wenig, bis sie ganz verschwindet.

Ich vermisse ihn. Vermisse ihn so wahnsinnig. Schon in dem Moment, in dem mich Grissom über seinen Tod unterrichtete, überkam mich diese unendliche Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht, die nun wie Feuer auf meiner Seele brennt. Es tut weh. Mit jeder Sekunde ein Bisschen mehr. Unerträglicher als aller Schmerz zusammen, den ich in meinem bisherigen Leben schon gespürt habe und lieber würde ich mich erneut lebendig begraben lassen, als noch länger unter diesen Gefühlen zu leiden.

Ein Gefühl der Ratlosigkeit begleitet mich, seitdem ich ihn verloren habe und unaufhörlich frage ich mich, was ich jetzt nur ohne ihn tun soll. Natürlich weiß ich, dass mein Leben weiter gehen wird. Tut es ja bereits. Nur merke ich es nicht. Oder es ist mir egal.

Ich könnte Trost gebrauchen. Doch die Einzige, die mir möglicher Weise welchen spenden könnte, ist nicht hier. Kann nicht kommen. Wird nicht kommen. Denn sie hat mich verlassen.

Meine Augen brennen von den unzähligen Tränen, die ich seither vergossen habe. Deshalb schließe ich sie für einen Moment und atme ein paar Mal tief durch, um mein heftig schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Tief in meinem Inneren weiß ich, dass ich sie wiedersehen werde. Irgendwann. Irgendwo. Und mir ist klar, dass es genau dann passieren wird, wenn ich am Wenigsten damit rechne. Doch im Moment wünsche ich mir nichts mehr, als dass dieser Tag schon heute sein könnte. Jetzt. Damit diese unendliche und unerträgliche Sehnsucht in meinem Herzen ein Ende hat.

Schwerfällig öffne ich meine Augen wieder und glaube prompt eine Illusion zu erblicken. Wie aus dem Nichts, einem lieblichen Engel gleichend, steht sie plötzlich da – kaum drei Meter entfernt – und sieht mich an. Es kommt mir so unwirklich vor, da ich meine Augen nicht länger als eine Minute geschlossen hatte, aber ich hege keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie wirklich hier ist.

Ihre nassen Haare wehen im Wind, ein Teil davon über ihr zartes Gesicht, doch es stört sie nicht. Ihre braunen Augen blicken traurig und unsicher, während sie mich weiterhin einfach nur ansieht. Ihre Schminke ist durch den Regen verlaufen und ihre Schuhe sind vom durchweichten Boden dreckverschmiert. Sie wirkt erschöpft und müde, als wäre sie die ganze Nacht über bis jetzt unterwegs gewesen, um hier her zu kommen.

Schließlich spricht sie. Es ist zwar nur eine kurzes „Hi.", halb verschluckt und nicht lauter als ein Flüstern, wird es fast vom Sturm davongetragen, dennoch klingt es wie die süße sinnliche Melodie einer Lärche in meinen Ohren.

Sie wartet auf eine Antwort, aber ich kann ihr keine geben. Meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt und ich weiß nicht so recht was ich sagen soll. Zudem habe ich Angst, dass sie dann wieder verschwinden könnte, weil ich es mir doch nur eingebildet habe, dass sie zu mir zurückgekommen war.

„Es tut mir so leid, Nick. Das mit Warrick und ... alles eben." Ihre Stimme klingt aufrichtig und freundlich. Langsam setzt sie sich in Bewegung, läuft auf mich zu und hält dabei streng Blickkontakt. Ich weiß noch immer nicht was ich sagen soll. Weiß nicht ob ich hören will, was sie zu sagen hat. Weiß nicht ob ich überhaupt irgendwelche Worte hören möchte – egal welcher Art.

„Ich ..." Wieder setzt sie an, um mir weitere Erklärungen zu geben, stockt aber, weil sie erst nach den richtigen Worten suchen muss. Doch das braucht sie gar nicht, denn ich erwarte keine Entschuldigung von ihr. Allein ihre unerwartete Anwesenheit reicht aus, um alles wieder gut zumachen, was ihre plötzliche Rückkehr nach San Francisco meinem Herzen angetan hatte.

„Sag nichts.", unterbreche ich sie deshalb, ehe sie weiter sprechen kann und bitte sie stattdessen um das, was ich im Moment am Nötigsten habe. „Halt mich einfach nur fest."

Sie tut worum ich sie gebeten habe, überwindet die kurze Distanz, die noch zwischen uns besteht und schließt mich in ihre Arme, schmiegt ihren zierlichen Körper an meine Brust und drückt mich an sich. Ich erwidere ihre zaghafte Umarmung und sofort durchströmt mich ein wollig warmes Gefühl, ausgelöst durch ihre Nähe zu mir. Dann lehne ich meinen Kopf gegen ihren und für einen kurzen Augenblick scheint für uns die Zeit still zu stehen, während sich die Welt um uns herum, unbeirrt weiterdreht…

**Ende...**


End file.
